Never and Always
by Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic
Summary: This is my first fanfic...I just had to make it Mondler. Please read, rate, and review, it would help me a ton. I am open to suggestions. A Chandler POV about he and Monica while they are secretly dating. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Never and Always**

A Mondler Fan-fiction

**Disclaimer: I'd joke about owning F.R.I.E.N.D.S but seriously****…****that would only be in my dreams. The rights to the incredible show goes to Bright Kauffman Crane and Warner Brothers (Or to whomever it is due). Buuuut, if they were to give me my own Chandler Bing, I wouldn't complain.**

_**This is a Chandler POV. I would say this is when Chandler and Monica are dating in secret, and have been for a few months. Sorry if this stinks, but it is my first, and I feel the need to create it to save this beautiful fandom that seems to be slowly disappearing. Please prove me wrong by reading this. Please, please, please, rate and review. I am a writer who has patches of muse then requires another push to keep moving. I know this is incredibly short, but maybe a good night's sleep and a stressful day of school will give me the muse to beef it up before I move onto the next chapter.**_

I clinch my eyes shut, desperate for the last shreds of my dream, my sleep. I don't know how I ended up like this, my sheets wrapped extremely tightly around my ankles, one of my arms splayed over my head, the other hanging over the side of the bed. If I wake up, it means I have to go to the job that I can't stand then live with the knowledge that none of my friends can remember, or for that matter, try to learn, what I do.

Sure, that doesn't seem so bad, but it is just the way of my incredibly twisted life. Everything adds up, you know? Great. Now I'm insane. I'm talking to myself as though I am speaking to another person…just wonderful. But I guess I am my only company so early in the morning…

The only bright spot of the day, apart from the sun…hey! That isn't so ba-yeah it is. Great, so apparently even I have my limits to jokes this early in the morning... Three freakin' O'clock. Back to what I was saying before, that way I don't go down that road of self-deprecating thoughts and comments. So, as I was saying before I rudely interrupted myself was that the one bright spot of my day is getting to see Monica…oh, Monica.

Her smile makes any and all pain go away, if only for a moment. But even that, that smile that drives me wild, crazy for her, is dangerous to us. If we ever let slip even a hint that we are together…well, our friends would know. We aren't ready for that. I know I am not ready to face Ross.

Sleep continues to evade me for who knows how long before I finally fall back asleep, thinking about Monica. Her smile, her eyes, her hair…everything about her is so perfect; and I am, well, me. There is no way this could possibly last…

But it had to…


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Okay, so I came up with another idea for a story, but I am not ready to start another project, as knowing myself, I would end up neglecting to continue this one. I do not want to be that author who just drops their stories off. I would like to thank Bnoelled1519 who wrote my first review ever on the first chapter. That was enough to get my procrastinating butt off my bed and down to the computer, so thanks. I have also decided that this will also include Monica POV, that way both sides are represented hopefully to the best of my ability.**_

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Friends or anything legally associated with it. Seriously though, who would think I would?**

**Chapter 2:**

The sun was hanging low in the sky, barely seen above the skyscrapers of New York City. So really, it wasn't that low in the sky, but regardless, it was getting into the evening.

I look down at my watch, trying to feign only mild interest, but failing miserably. Thankfully, no one noticed the result, which was a very odd, albeit comical look on my face.

6:30 PM.

Ross had his usual boring Museum event that none of us could have cared less about. Monica and I both had been the first to come up with excuses to get out of it. This resulted in a dejected looking Ross, which was enough to guilt Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel into going…

I grin to myself, incredibly pleased with how spineless our friends had been. Not because I want them subjected to the terrors of Ross' museum events, but because it meant Monica and I could finally have some alone time, which we hadn't had for like, a day. Judge all you want, but it felt like at least a week.

Thankfully I make it to my apartment uneventfully, managing to avoid making a fool of myself as my thoughts wandered farther than normal. I push open the door, reminding myself to tell Joey he should actually lock it for once. I walk into my room, instantly loosening my tie and discarding it lazily onto my dresser as I plop down onto my bed. I know Monica was home from work by now, but the others wouldn't have left. Call me desperate or a hopeless romantic, whatever you want, but I want to greet Monica with a kiss. I know the others would be over there as usual, so I would wait, wait that little bit more I needed to, until I could finally see Monica.

I change from my dress shirt, wanting to get out of my work clothes desperately. I pause before taking off my pants, realizing I was in dire need of a shower. Too lazy to put my shirt back on, I grab the clothes I would change into, and then peer from my room, hoping no one would come in during my quick walk to the bathroom. Sure, it shouldn't be terrible if someone walked in, I mean, it isn't like I wear a shirt when I go swimming. But before I can quickly close the gates of that train of thought, one self-deprecating thought makes it through. It is suffice to say, I do not have a very healthy body image. I probably look better than I think, but that does nothing to change what _**I **_actually think.

Secure in my belief I can make it to the bathroom without anybody seeing me, I shoot from my room like a bullet, covering the few feet necessary in a stride or two. I quickly close the bathroom door, a bit louder and dramatically than I originally intended. I turn on the water and quickly get into the shower after shedding my remaining clothing. I relish the near searing heat of the water, as it cleanses me of my stresses of the workday.

Ten minutes later, I step out of the shower and dry off, quickly changing into my loose fitting short-sleeved shirt and jeans. Looking in the mirror, I quickly run my fingers through my hair, content with its appearance. I rarely needed to mess with it, for it always seemed to fall just right, though it may be the benefit of short hair.

I walk out of the bathroom and look at the clock just as I hear a door close across the hall. The time is enough to confirm my suspicion. 6:45 PM. Ross would be herding everyone out the door and down to a cab, convinced they would be late, although we never were. I wait an extra five minutes as a safety net, then walk out into the hall and open the door of apartment 20, unlocked as usual.

I can't suppress a smile as I walk in, seeing Monica standing with her back to the door, looking deep in thought. I silently close the door before quietly making my way to her. I wrap my arms slowly around her waist, hugging her gently but firmly.

"Guess who?" I say softly.

Monica turns around and my breath catches as it always does when I see her. Her ebony, pitch-black hair is gleaming as always, and her blue eyes sparkle with joy as she turns around in my arms to face me.

Before she can say anything, I kiss her gently in greeting, just like I wanted. Her breath catches a little in surprise, but she gently returns the kiss before I break it slowly.

"Hey Mon." I say with a smile.

"Hello Chandler." She replies with a smile so genuine it melts my heart.

"I missed you yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking about spending time with you tonight." I say, still hugging her.

She smiles sweetly before breaking free of my arms. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, unable to stop smiling.

"So…what do you want to do?" she asks.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I would like to take a moment to acknowledge the two more people who reviewed, this time the second chapter: dizuz and miacarretto17, the later of which I had a brief pleasant conversation with. Anyways, please rate and review. Seeing reviews makes me very happy, so please.**_

**Disclaimer: Well, the word says it all, I don't own FRIENDS.**

**Previously in chapter 2:**

"Hey Mon." I say with a smile.

"Hello Chandler." She replies with a smile so genuine it melts my heart.

"I missed you yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking about spending time with you tonight." I say, still hugging her.

She smiles sweetly before breaking free of my arms. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, unable to stop smiling.

"So…what do you want to do?" she asks.

**Chapter 3:**

I smile slightly at Monica, unable to restrain the joy it brings me to be around her. No one has ever had this kind of affect on me. I run my fingers through my hair, as I tend to when I think.

The apartment is pristine as usual, everything perfectly aligned. I can't help but smile involuntarily, knowing that Monica would have it no other way. We have at least five hours before the others would return…that's right…five hours of listening about dinosaurs. I do not envy my friends in the least.

"Well," I say thoughtfully, "We could watch a movie."

Monica looks content with that for a moment before her face immediately falls.

"I don't have any good movies here." She says in a downcast voice.

"Then we can go get one." I respond, immediately pleased with the thought of walking with Monica to the video store.

Monica smiles at me again, and I can't help but feel a great sense of satisfaction, knowing I was the one who put it there.

"I think I can manage a little evening stroll with my Chandler." She says in her sweet voice.

I smile at her before quickly saying, "I'll be right back."

I shoot across the hall, grabbing my jacket from the counter, struggling to put it on as I cross back to Monica's apartment. I blush in embarrassment as she smirks, finding me fighting against my coat quite amusing. She herself has put on her beautiful black pea coat, looking absolutely amazing as usual.

"I'm glad you find my struggles so amusing." I say, doing my best to sound upset, but not really sounding convincing.

"They are." She replies simply, still smirking.

"Touché" I reply as I finally get my left arm into the sleeve, "Well, shall we?" I ask, offering her my hand.

I feel a rush of warmth as she grabs my hand. I don't even need to look at her to know she is smiling as we walk out of the apartment and down to the street. It is a brisk November evening, and the sky was already darkening. I can feel her shivering a bit as we walk, so I, not even realizing I was doing so, draw her closer to me, so we could share in each other's warmth.

After walking the five blocks to the video store I cannot help but grin as Monica quickly walks inside, though be it from excitement or the cold, I don't know. I follow her in, surprised to find her already in an aisle. I start to walk towards her, until something catches my eye.

Die Hard Three: Die Hard: With a Vengeance

I know Joey would kill to have this movie, and I feel kind of bad for keeping secrets from him. Perhaps giving him this movie will help me soothe my unnecessary guilty conscience.

I take the movie from the shelf, and turn to go find Monica, leaping probably about two feet in the air and letting out an unintelligible noise that was borderline girlish scream when she is right in front of me.

I'll never live that one down.

I can tell she is trying to suppress her laughter. I clear my throat and adjust my shirtsleeves under the guise of dusting off my shirt as an attempt to regain my composure…and to try to salvage my pride.

Monica has finally gotten control of her mirth enough to speak, though I am not sure whether I am thankful for that.

"Chandler, look." She says, holding up three movies. "These are probably like, my three favorite movies."

"That's wonderful Mon." I say sincerely, taking a look at the movies.

Casablanca

You've Got Mail

When Harry met Sally

I want Monica to be happy, but I can already see myself trying hard to stay awake during the classic romance movies. Plastering on a smile, I look back up at Mon and say, "Let's go check out then."

It is one of two things. I am either really good at faking, or she is too excited about watching the movies with me that she doesn't notice or care. At the thought of the latter, I can't help but feel a flash of guilt. Then and there, I decide that whether or not I like the movies, I'm doing it for Monica…and if she's happy, then I'm happy.

She smiles, then walks up to the counter. I wince when I see who will be checking us out…well, actually, checking Monica out. The Cashier is what could be called the rugged handsome…which is enough to flare up my own insecurities. What's worse is he is obviously flirting with Monica.

I involuntarily step forward and take Monica's hand, feeling a slight possessiveness, and trying to let Mr. Romeo know that she is taken in a way that wont end in me getting beat up in a dark alley tomorrow.

I place Die Hard down next to Monica's movies and take out my wallet ready to pay. I wince when I realize the guy hadn't exactly gotten the implication of them being together as he slid Casablanca into the bag without scanning it.

"That one's on me." He says in his perfect voice, and I can't help but think bitterly that he is probably late to a photo shoot.

I impatiently wait to see the total cost. The moment it came up I put the money on the counter, slapping it down a bit harder than I meant to. I grab the bag with the movies and walk quickly out of the store, in my insecure irritation not bothering to check if Monica is behind me.

Finally I sense her walking beside me on the sidewalk as we make our way to the apartment. We walk in silence, and perhaps that is what tips her off, as I normally would have broken it long ago.

"What is with you Chandler?" she asks sharply, obviously deciding she wouldn't bother easing into the conversation.

"Nothing. Everything's fine Mon." I reply, hoping it didn't sound too forced.

"You expect me to believe that when we just walked five blocks in complete silence? That is so unlike you Chandler. I trust my intuition enough to be able tell when something is bothering you."

"Mon, seriously, everything's fine!" I say, getting a bit agitated, knowing how unconvincing that argument was.

"Chandler, come on."

"Monica, everything is fine, would you please get off my back?!" I snap.

The look on her face makes me wince, as I realize what I just said and did. I am conflicted between my irritation and insecurities and the fact that I was pushing away Monica when she has done nothing wrong. I realize I have little choice and when we are standing in the hallway between our apartments, I speak my mind.

"Mon, I, I need some time just to you know, uh, be on my own…maybe shower." I say, finishing it in hopes to make it sound like nothing was wrong.

Monica shakes her head as she turns to look at me, slight anger in her eyes, mixed with an exhausted sympathy.

"You know what Chandler? I'm so tired of this. It seems like whenever we go out some place together, just the two of us it ends this way. I've let these little moods slide before, but I'm tired of trying to help and having you shut me out." She says, starting to really seem heated.

"Monica, I-"

She cuts me off as she continues. "Chandler, don't even try. Maybe later you'll be ready to talk, but you obviously aren't now, so like I just said, don't try. You'll only make things worse. I'll see you later." She finishes with an exhausted sigh, walking into her apartment and closing the door, leaving me in the hallway to ponder what I had just done.

Now even more moody, a mixture of sadness, insecurity, and irritation, I plop down on my barcalounger, once again so very tired of the crap I put myself through.

I stare at the blank TV screen, letting my mind wander desperately trying to fix my jumbled thoughts so I could put them into words. Then maybe I could explain my moodiness to Monica without seeming too much the idiot.

When I glance at the clock, I realize with a start that it has been nearly 45 minutes since my spat with Monica. I am about to stand up when I hear the door open behind me, and there is Monica, trying not to look too concerned.

"Monica, I-"

She cuts me off once again as she looks at me, trying to harden her façade. "Chandler, if you aren't ready, then don't talk. I just came to drop off the movie you bought."

"But Mon, I am ready. Please, just don't hate me for how I snapped at you earlier; how I kept pushing you away." My voice cracks a little bit at the end, as I desperately hope that she wont.

Monica looks at me for a moment, then without a word came and sat down across from him in Joey's barcalounger. Her silence urges me to continue.

"Okay, so uh, please don't hate me and everything, but you're right. I do get moody every time we go out alone. It's just me and my stupid insecurities. Tonight at the video store I was so happy to be with you, but then, the cashier, Mr. I'm so perfect, was flirting with you…"

Monica wants to interject something, I can tell, but she doesn't. She lets me continue to ramble.

"And then I got all possessive. I wanted so badly for him to stop, and I tried to make it as obvious as possible we were together, but he didn't even notice…it was like-"

I drop off, afraid to continue, to reveal my innermost insecurities, afraid Monica will think I am crazy, or too much work to bother staying with.

She looks at me, urging me to continue, to tell her what had been bothering me all those times.

I study my feet as I continue, unable to meet her gaze. "It was like he thought I was nothing. Like he didn't believe I could possibly last. That scared me a little, well a lot. It scared me because, I can't tell you how many times I've thought like that. How many times I tell myself how it is surreal how anyone like you could ever stay with someone like me. You're so beautiful, smart, strong, and I'm, well, me."

I look up sheepishly, still unsure whether or not I wanted to see her response on her face or in her eyes. I am startled to find that she is right beside me, squatting next to the chair. Her eyes are soft, so soft as she looks at me and gently brushes a strand of hair that has fallen out of my face.

"Chandler."

Her voice is so soft, so gentle and caring as she says my name. Her finger gently lifts my chin up, and before I know it, her lips are on mine, kissing me softly but passionately, trying to reassure me in the way words couldn't.

I don't know how long the kiss has lasted, but when she finally breaks and I look into her eyes and I have the best answer I could have ever gotten. I clapse into her arms as she hugs me, and I manage to hug her back.

Maybe sharing how I felt was a good thing because now, I am sure of one thing…

This is where I want to be.

_**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but life has been keeping me busy. And by life, I mean Chores, Music, and School. Nothing like taking two highschool courses and thus taking two midterms, while in middle school. Since I have no plan for where this story is going to go, this chapter changed drastically from what I planned it to be, but I think it turned out fine. Anyways, read and review, pretty please?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Okay, it is officially sad when you've updated an author's note of one chapter more times than you've updated the story itself**__**…**_

_**That's besides the point. I'm terribly sorry for the wait. And here's a tip for other authors**__**…**__**.**__**ALWAYS **__**have a plot for your story. Do NOT depend on your muse, because it is not opposed to ditching you half way through a chapter. I'd list my excuses for the wait, but they are of no consequence. Enjoy chapter four of Never and Always, and PLEASE leave a review. I need suggestions on mini plots for the chapters, or else I'll be stuck like I was with this chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I never have, nor will I ever, own FRIENDS****…****I wish I could have friends like them though****…**

**Previously in Chapter 3:**

I study my feet as I continue, unable to meet her gaze. "It was like he thought I was nothing. Like he didn't believe I could possibly last. That scared me a little, well a lot. It scared me because, I can't tell you how many times I've thought like that. How many times I tell myself how it is surreal how anyone like you could ever stay with someone like me. You're so beautiful, smart, strong, and I'm, well, me."

I look up sheepishly, still unsure whether or not I wanted to see her response on her face or in her eyes. I am startled to find that she is right beside me, squatting next to the chair. Her eyes are soft, so soft as she looks at me and gently brushes a strand of hair that has fallen out of my face.

"Chandler."

Her voice is so soft, so gentle and caring as she says my name. Her finger gently lifts my chin up, and before I know it, her lips are on mine, kissing me softly but passionately, trying to reassure me in the way words couldn't.

I don't know how long the kiss has lasted, but when she finally breaks and I look into her eyes and I have the best answer I could have ever gotten. I collapse into her arms as she hugs me, and I manage to hug her back.

Maybe sharing how I felt was a good thing because now, I am sure of one thing…

This is where I want to be.

**Chapter 4:**

I don't know how long we've been here, cuddling together in the Barcalounger. Monica's face is against my shoulder and her arms are wrapped around me. My head rests against hers, and I inhale the sweet scent of her hair. It takes me a while to actually realize that we are in a very risking position. Falling asleep while in the open and in the same chair could have ended very badly for us. What if our friends had walked in? We have no cover story, no excuse, and courtesy of Ross, the five of them would have been going to my funeral; I'm sure of it.

I turn to wake Monica up, but find I can't bring myself to disturb her peaceful slumber. She looks so incredibly beautiful as she sleeps, her dark ebony hair creating a slight curtain around her features, and her face so relaxed, so devoid of the stresses of her life.

No, I can't wake her up. I'll just go get some clean clothes, hit the shower, and formulate a story for why Monica slept over here last night.

I slowly disentangle myself from her and find a blanket to drape over her. When my mission is complete, I silently make my way to my room.

I select a simple pair of slacks and a short-sleeved shirt…nothing fancy.

I return from my room and cast one more glance at the sleeping Monica, before I disappear into the bathroom. I flick the water control handle up (AN: for the life of me I can't think of what to call it) and turn to discard my clothes. Without a second thought I get into the shower.

I don't think I've ever jumped out of a shower as quickly as I do now. I was just stepping in and the water was scalding hot. Like seriously, beyond the point of pain, hot. I yelp out in shock and immediately regret it, hoping I didn't wake up Monica. I mutter to myself as I adjust the water temperature and get back in, thoroughly embarrassed despite the fact no one witnessed the b-e-a-utiful moment.

After about fifteen minutes in the shower, I get out with clean, soaking wet hair and the scent of body wash around me. I put on my boxers and pants before going over to the sink and grabbing the _**red**_ toothbrush. I laugh as I remember the argument with Joey, and of course, I notice the labels (Curtsey of Monica) on each of them.

I finish brushing my teeth and throw on my shirt. I walk out of the bathroom with a flourish, the steam from the shower pouring out behind me. My gaze wanders back over to the barcalouger where Monica still sleeps, peaceful and content. I reluctantly admit to myself that I need to wake her so she can get over to her apartment before anybody…_Wait! _The thought comes to me, _It is still nighttime! Why the heck did I get dressed in these clothes! I should be going to bed in my boxers soon!_

Irritated by my own stupidity, I sigh as I stand behind the barcalounger, watching Monica sleep. I gently brush the hair out of her face and grab an afghan, carefully putting it on her. I kiss her forehead softly before walking into my room, intent on reading something before falling asleep. It is about 10:30PM so it isn't the earliest I've ever gone to bed, but hardly the latest.

I take my Tom Clancy book off the dresser and open to where I left off. After only a minute or so of reading, I can already feel my heart starting to beat faster, the mounting tension in the story so palpable it was a wonder the characters were still conscious. I squint my eyes involuntarily, the pounding in my chest increasing exponentially every minute I read more.

The sound of people walking and talking in the hallway startles me from the little world I had gotten immersed in as I read. I shoot a glance at the clock on my dresser…11:30PM. _Great, I've managed to kill an hour reading._

The voices in the hallway are undoubtedly those of the rest of the gang returning, only a bit earlier than expected. The voices fade and I realize that they have gone into Monica's and Rachel's apartment…big surprise there.

I can't help but wonder what their reactions will be when they find Mon and I not there. Even more so, I wonder how they will react when they find Monica asleep over here…if they even bother to look for us.

Another fifteen minutes pass before I hear the door to my apartment open and hear Joey call out, "Guys, Mon's in here."

I frown at his lack of tact and disregard for the fact Monica is sleeping, hoping for her sake it didn't wake her up…or else she would be faced with an endless onslaught of questions.

Following Joey's announcement I hear the arrival of the rest of the gang scrambling over; talking in their best attempts at muted tones. I can imagine such classics being asked such as, _**why is she asleep over here? Where's Chandler? Why is there no food in the fridge? Where did that afghan come from? It's beautiful! **_And of course, what ever quirky question or comment Phoebe would come up with.

I count down silently in my head as I wait for them to burst into my room with no regards to my privacy. Sure enough, once I reach five, the door flies open, revealing my four confused friends.

The light is on at my bedside and I am propped up against my pillow, with my glasses on and my book resting atop my abdomen. I give a slight smirk, and adopting an upper-class tone of voice I say deadpan, "Greetings, and do come in."

I try to ignore the slightly suspicious look in Ross' eyes. Normally I'd laugh at his over-protective brother tendencies; but now his suspicions are close enough to true to be a risk to my safety. He continues to eye me, trying to prove or disprove his suspicions without words while Phoebe turned to him with a playful look in her eyes. "You missed one heck of a dinosaur event Chandler."

Ross wasn't able to refrain from dignifying Phoebe's mocking comment with a response. "It's NOT a 'dinosaur event' Pheebs! It was a meeting of some of the greatest minds discussing and presenting new evidence about a species we previously thought incapable of surviving in the environment of the source region. I mean, those were some of the most brilliant minds in the world!"

I can't keep from adding, "And Joey."

Rachel cracks a smile at that, and upon seeing Joey's expression, which is one of modest gratefulness as though accepting a complement, bursts out laughing, Phoebe soon following.

Unfortunately, the stalling has comes to an end when Ross once again gets a firm grasp of what the situation is. His mind is more aggressively curious, where as the others' are passively curious, making them easier to sidetrack.

And then, the million-dollar question...

"What's Monica doing asleep over here Chandler?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: So in the hopes of getting chapters done while I'm on a roll, I am already starting Chapter 5 the day after I posted Chapter 4. Here's hoping I can get this done. I try to make the chapters at least 1,000 words, and by that, I mean the story part itself. So that is another reason that it takes so long, especially with writers block. Enough said, Chapter 5 of Never and Always.**_

**Disclaimer: Really? So for legal purposes I once again state I own none of the characters, actors, basically anything. Except for maybe the actual writing in this.**

**Previously, in chapter 4:**

Unfortunately, the stalling has comes to an end when Ross once again gets a firm grasp of what the situation is. His mind is more aggressively curious, where as the others' are passively curious, making them easier to sidetrack.

And then, the million-dollar question...

"What's Monica doing asleep over here Chandler?"

**Chapter 5:**

I roll my eyes, doing my best to stall once more and to look appropriately exasperated and amused by Ross' tone. Really, it is just so I have a bit more time, just a few more seconds really, to come up with the story. Sure, it would mostly be the truth, but the fact that our relationship is a secret inhibits the possibility of the truth in its entirety.

In another attempt to stall I volley back with saying, "Well, you obviously have a theory Ross, so why not share it?"

Ross for one, looks un-amused, but he is about the only one. If I weren't panicking, I'd be gratified by the snickers emitted by the others beside him.

"Man, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt here."

I can only snort in disbelief at that. Finally, I roll my eyes and relay my story; simple enough, but utterly terrifying.

"Well, I was over here when you guys left for whatever boring lecture Ross took you to. I was just watching TV, nothing really special, but I didn't feel like doing too much. I'm still not exactly sure why, but Monica came over. We talked for a while then watched a movie." _not completely a lie, _"I looked over near the end of the movie and Mon was asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her, so I put the afghan over her and came into my room to read. _**That**_ brings us to the present." I finish, doing my best to look normal. Sure, the story is simple, and completely believable, but since when does that matter when you're the one who's going to be getting the third degree?

Phoebe, Joey, and Rachel swallowed the story pretty easily, however Ross continued his scrutiny for a few more moments, as though going through the story in his head, looking for some slip up, some lapse of continuity.

Ross finally nods, looking a bit sheepish. "That makes sense. Sorry for grilling you man."

I make a non-committal noise and shrug. "If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to go to sleep _without_ my friends in my room so…" I say with a fluid gesture of my hand.

They leave without argument, and I am pleased when I hear the apartment door close without the noise that would accompany the waking of Monica.

_**The Next Morning**_

I wake to the sun shining through the blinds straight onto my face. I irritably roll over so my face is in my pillow, but my peaceful sleep will not return. Mumbling, I rise from my bed, throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before walking out of my bedroom into the living space. I smile softly as I see Monica still curled up asleep on the chair; she is just absolutely adorable as she sleeps.

I cast a glance towards Joey's closed bedroom door, and to that of the bathroom. I sigh contentedly as I take it all in, the peace of the morning time.

I return to my room, snatching the clothes I had changed into briefly last night, and head towards the bathroom. It is not lost on me how my actions mirror last night's, but why shouldn't they? Taking a shower is kind of a routine.

This time, I take care to make sure the water isn't scalding hot _before _I get in. Once I get in, I lather myself with body wash and swamp my hair with some shampoo snatched from Monica and Rachel's apartment. As I wash, I can't help but consider how many close calls Monica and I can have before someone finds out. It is inevitable that the moment one finds out, the others will soon follow.

I heave a sigh at that thought, not looking forward at all to the rest of the group finding out, if their reactions last night were any indication on how Monica and I's relationship would be received.

I turn off the water and step from the shower, reaching for my towel. I grab hold of it and ruffle my hair with it, attempting to remove the majority of the moisture in my hand, consequently making it look incredibly messy. I then towel off my upper body before wrapping the towel about my waist. I bend over, grabbing hold of my shirt. Carefully, I lift it over my head, and let it settle on me. I then dry my lower body so as not to get my boxers and suit pants wet. When I am dressed in my pants, I turn to the mirror, brushing my teeth diligently before carefully running a comb through my hair.

Satisfied with my hair I lift my tie from its resting place on the cupboard and tie it with deft precision. I proceed to get my arms into my suit jacket, grabbing hold of the collar and flicking my wrists so it aligned more comfortably.

With my attire now complete, I step from the bathroom and quietly make my way over to the barcalounger where Monica is still curled up asleep. I softly brush the hair from her face and bend to gently kiss her.

She wakes up, immediately responding to the kiss. I break away all too soon for my liking, despite knowing it is for the best.

"Good Morning Mon." I greet her softly.

"Good Morning Chandler."

Her voice is slightly raspy, soft and gentle from sleep. Despite her body's obvious tiredness, her eyes shine brightly as she looks at me.

"I'm heading off to work."

Upon her slightly dubious look, I stifle a laugh and add as an explanation, "I have a meeting."

"Oh, I thought something was amiss." She replies somewhat cheekily.

I give a smirk before allowing myself to remember what I woke her to tell her.

"I just want you to know that the others came home and saw you asleep over here. If they ask what happened, the story I told them was that you came over after they left. We talked a bit, watched a movie, then you fell asleep. Got it?"

She rolls her eyes at me playfully and says with a sarcasm I can appreciate, "It's hardly the storyline of Inception, I think I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can Copernicus." I shoot back with a smile.

I lean down to kiss her once more in farewell.

"And I'm off to work."

_**AN: Sorry that it's so short, but I didn't want to extend it too far. Seriously though, please review; I need some more plots for this.**_


End file.
